schoolswikiaorg-20200215-history
R
R&B music is something that I look up to. It helps me get threw the tough times, and the least exspected. It depends on what type of R&B you listen to. R&B is the kind of music that I see myslef always turning to when I need to relax. R&B music can help you get your feelings right. It can help you ease the pain you are feeling. It can sooth your mind and put it in it's right place. It can help you exit out all of the negative events or moments that has happend. What R&B can do for you! R&B music can help you get your feelings right. It can help you ease the pain you are feeling. It can sooth your mind and put it in it's right place. It can help you exit out all of the negative events or moments that has happend. If R&B music is something that you look up to, then you are looking up to the right thing.Some (very few) people dont belive in music helping you threw tough times. (according to my survey)I belive in order for it to really help you, you have to really belive in it and trust that it can make a diffrence in your life. Mariah Carey, is an artist I look up to! Life Without R&B R&B plays a major part in alot of people's lives. I know this for a fact. I'm sure if there wasn't any r&b music, life would be different for many. R&B music affects many people's lives, it helps them relax. Imagine life without r&b music... Soul/R&B There's different types of r&b music. We have r&b mixed with hip-hop, rap, etc. My personal favorite type though, is soul/r&b. I personally think those kinds of songs are beautiful. You can feel the emotion in the lyrics. One song , full of soul/r&b can change the way you feel. I think soul/r&b music speaks out to the public with it's strong vocals and touching lyrics. To me R&b is better than Hip-hop because R&B always haves a cause and it's never like it's bad it's like it's talking about the good old days like R&B is above anything that is petty.R&B is soul and in my opinion R&B is living.There is nothing that would make me feel better than R&B especially if your having a really bad day. K-ci & JoJo I think K-ci & JoJo deserve to be recognized as one of r&b's finest duos. Their voices are absoloutly incredible. They have been around for awhile already and even though most people look them by, I don't. Anyone who listens to r&b should own a K-ci & JoJo cd because they truly are the kings of r&b. It's About The Love R&b music is filled with love songs. R&b usually likes to focus on love and things of that sort. I think that's beautiful because unlike other music filled with nonsense, r&b actually talks about things that people can relate to. I'm sure anyone who had been in love has listened to love songs and related to them. R&b music can set the mood and bring out the lovers in us. Category:East Side Community High School, NYC